


Stalemate in Go

by haekass



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Seonghwa, M/M, Seonghwa POV, angel!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Good, bad, light, dark, the black and white pieces in Go. Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong are tired of the constant game and decide to start playing for themselves by forcing a stalemate - because both is always an option.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Stalemate in Go

“I didn’t think you were allowed to drink.”

“Body and blood and all that,” Hongjoong replied while waving his hand, his words slurred a bit. It had taken most of the bottle of wine to get him in this state. “Shouldn’t you be out… like corrupting innocents and such?”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and sat down, pouring himself a glass of wine – thankfully not the cheap shit – and completely ignoring Hongjoong’s annoyed growl. “Shouldn’t you be out trying to show people the right path?” he countered, his voice sarcastic as he took a drink of wine.

Hongjoong seemed to sink back down in his seat, shifting his shoulders.

“I honestly cannot tell if you’re trying to scratch an itch or keeping your wings in,” he muttered.

“Both is always an option,” Hongjoong replied, his voice not quite as slurred, making Seonghwa believe that the earlier slurring was more surprise than drunkenness.

Seonghwa smirked. “Isn’t that my line?”

“You weren’t using it.”

“For now,” Seonghwa said. “Why tonight of all nights?”

“Because it’s tonight,” Hongjoong answered simply as he drummed his fingers against the table. The nail polished on his finger was slightly chipped and growing out. Seonghwa could guess that he would repaint another nail soon. Hongjoong had never explained why he only painted one nail out of the ten he had available, but Seonghwa guessed it had to do with some good cause or another.

Damned heavenly beings.

“Do you ever wonder what the point is?” Hongjoong quietly asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“What point?”

“Why were we given consciousness and free will like humans when we aren’t?” His chipped nail scratched at the tabletop. “Why were we even created?”

“To do the bidding of our parent,” Seonghwa parroted in a bored tone before taking a sip of his own glass.

“But _why_?”

Seonghwa snorted. “Questions like that will get you kicked out.”

Hongjoong glared at him for a second before refilling his glass. Seonghwa was fascinated, just for a moment, at how small Hongjoong’s fingers were as they twirled the glass.

“You should use red,” he suddenly said, surprising himself and Hongjoong.

“Huh?”

“Your nail,” Seonghwa replied, trying to brush off the fact that he was out here, sharing a drink with a heavenly being, and giving said being fashion advice – even though it was _far_ from the first time they’d done so.

Hongjoong huffed a laugh. “I didn’t realize you had a preference,” he said as his thumbnail scratched at the chipping polish.

“Red suits you.”

Hongjoong pulled his lips in between his teeth for a moment before letting the plump flesh return to normal. “Thank you,” he softly replied.

They enjoyed an almost companionable silence for a few moments.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

Seonghwa huffed. “I don’t know if there _is_ an answer.”

Hongjoong groaned, pushing his lips out into a pout.

Seonghwa was tempted – _very tempted_ – to bite at those lips and see if they would taste like wine or like the lip gloss Hongjoong was so overly fond of using.

Demonic forces weren’t ever known for their restraint from temptation. But Seonghwa refrained.

For the moment.

“I’m so tired,” Hongjoong said in a hushed voice, forcing Seonghwa to pay attention. “I’m tired and my mind won’t be quiet just going over and over and over of _why_.”

“Why what?” Seonghwa asked quietly, sipping. If Hongjoong was spilling his metaphorical guts to _him_ of all people instead of another heavenly being or really just _anyone but him_ , it must be something that had been bothering Hongjoong for a while.

“Why can’t our parents just fix their issues themselves instead of using _us_ to influence mortal beings to fill ranks for an army for a feud that no one knows the true cause of? Our parents just tell us what they want us to believe, but then they go and give us consciousness and free will like mortals? Isn’t that kind of defeating the entire purpose of having obedient children?”

Seonghwa traced the rim of his glass with a finger. “I suppose so.”

Hongjoong was staring at his fingers, and Seonghwa was… surprised and flattered when he felt a little spark of physical attraction coming from across the table. Their bodies were, after all, a part of their essence.

He’d never felt that from Hongjoong before. Annoyance, downright anger, grudging respect, amusement, those were more familiar between them, and he chastised himself for assuming that heavenly beings wouldn’t have physical urges when he experienced them, and he and Hongjoong were not as different as others would think.

Pulling his finger away from his glass, he lightly sucked the moisture off, watching Hongjoong.

“Are you looking for a third way?” he asked, pitching his voice a bit lower.

Hongjoong dragged his eyes up from Seonghwa’s lips to his eyes. “Have you never thought of just… removing yourself from this cosmic Go game of ‘good versus evil’ and playing for yourself?” Hongjoong asked, his eyes dark.

Seonghwa smirked. “I have. But I never thought I would hear it from you.” He let his tongue flick against his fingertip. “It’s… attractive.”

Hongjoong huffed a laugh. “Careful, Seonghwa, I might start being a good influence on you,” he teased.

“I’d prefer it _in_ me,” Seonghwa replied without even thinking.

Hongjoong’s eyes widened, a blush stealing across his cheeks.

Seonghwa took a drink of his wine, blushing. He hadn’t really meant to ever let _that_ become open knowledge, even if Hongjoong had probably felt something on occasion. The wine and the spark of physical attraction seemed to have loosened his control.

You weren’t supposed to be attracted to a supposed enemy, after all.

Seonghwa set his glass down, taking a deep breath. He too had grown tired of the games their parents played against each other. He was tired of being pressed for progress to _swell their ranks_ or some nonsense like that – he’d honestly stopped paying attention to other demonic influences and their bragging and nagging centuries ago – and he genuinely _liked_ the mortals he was constantly around.

They were frustrating, they were cruel, they were kind, they were soothing, they were all such bundles of contradictions of both sides.

“Have you ever wondered what happens to those too good for us and too bad for you?” he finally asked. “Just… sitting there in that third path and not belonging?”

Hongjoong nodded. “I’ve always felt sympathy for them. We aren’t much different – we don’t fully belong anywhere. We’re not mortals, we’re not true angels or demons. We’re _both_ and stuck in the middle, just like them.”

Seonghwa snorted a laugh. “We’ve both gone native also,” he teased. “We should do something about that, don’t you think?”

Hongjoong flicked his eyes up to Seonghwa’s. “Do what?” Seonghwa realized that Hongjoong had been staring at his lips again.

Seonghwa threw all of his hesitations out. “Let’s take that third path,” he offered. “Let’s force a stalemate on our Go boards. They both gave us free will; they should have expected us to use it for ourselves.”

Hongjoong’s smile was slow, crooked, but all the more devastating for it. He blinked a couple of times, the alcoholic fog dissipating from his eyes. Seonghwa hadn’t even finished his glass. “I like the way you think.”

“There’s so many of those lost souls out there,” Seonghwa continued, reassured that Hongjoong was also wanting to leave the Go board and was paying rapt attention to his words. “They don’t belong anywhere right now, but if we both take that third path, they could finally have a place to belong.”

Hongjoong folded his hands under his chin, using them to prop his head up, a slight gleam in his dark eyes and the remains of that crooked smile. “That’s surprisingly _good_ of you.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. “We’re both really shitty at being one or the other, in case you didn’t notice,” he shot back, softening the words with a smile.

Hongjoong’s eyebrows went up slightly before he nodded. “Point,” he agreed. “How are you suggesting that we begin playing for ourselves?” Hongjoong asked, his voice genuinely curious, but also flirtatious.

Seonghwa smirked. “Come on, I have an idea,” he offered as he stood.

Hongjoong stood up, following Seonghwa out and down into an alleyway.

“We need a neutral space,” Seonghwa said. “Not your place, where there’s too much influence from you, not my place where there’s too much influence from me, but a place… somewhere in the middle.”

Hongjoong grinned. “I know just the place. There’s an abandoned house not too far from campus. I don’t know if it’s cursed, if it’s just hidden, but it seems like no one ever wants to buy it – or can even find it.”

Seonghwa gestured. “Lead the way.”

Hongjoong groaned a bit in relief as his wings stretched out, the muted white feathers shifting in an unknown breeze.

Seonghwa swallowed thickly. It might have been relief, but it sounded entirely too sensual for his peace of mind. Letting his own light gray wings unfurl, he took Hongjoong’s hand.

Hongjoong led them towards the large, sprawling campus, and pointed down at a house – an actual _house_ with a _yard_ – that was surrounded on all sides by tall buildings.

“How did you even find this?” he couldn’t help but ask Hongjoong as they both landed lightly on the sidewalk. “Actually, forget that, how did this place even manage to _survive_?”

Hongjoong shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t know what’s going on with it, but it seems like no one can find it. It’s nothing hidden on my side of things.”

Seonghwa shook his head as he cautiously felt around with his senses. “Nothing cursed.”

“Weird.” Hongjoong pushed open the old wooden door of the gate. Seonghwa followed him through the massively overgrown yard, vines crawling on every surface that could hold them, the grass as high as their waist. Whatever the place was, it had been abandoned for a very long time. But it was more than that… it was welcoming and _quiet_.

Pausing, he let his senses crawl all across the ground, looking for hints of what this place was.

“Seonghwa?”

He blinked. “Hm?” He caught Hongjoong’s somewhat concerned look.

“Do you feel…”

“Cut off?” Seonghwa finished.

“Yeah. I can’t hear the…” Hongjoong waved his hand near his ear. “Background noise.”

Seonghwa nodded. “I can’t hear anything either.”

Hongjoong huffed a laugh. “I wonder how long it’ll take before they notice we’re missing.”

Seonghwa smiled, a little wicked. “Hopefully long enough.”

“For what?” Hongjoong asked as he stepped up onto the porch, stepping out of his shoes.

“Is the door even unlocked?” he asked as he did the same, knowing Hongjoong would chide him about manners. He couldn’t feel anyone around them, not even a ghost or a spirit.

Hongjoong pushed on the door, turning back to smile at him. “It is now.”

He smirked. “Naughty,” he teased.

Stepping inside the house, he paused. He felt as though the house was welcoming him, as if it had been _waiting_ for he and Hongjoong to walk in. Smiling softly, he patted the door, returning the greeting. “Make sure you say hello back,” he told Hongjoong.

“Already have,” Hongjoong laughed. “What was your idea?” he finally asked as Seonghwa closed the door, putting a small curse on the lock. Even if they felt cut off, even if no one seemed to be able to find the place, he didn’t want to be disturbed.

He glanced around, noting the stairs towards the back. “Let’s head upstairs,” he said, nodding towards the stairs.

Hongjoong followed him, and Seonghwa could already imagine the grumpy face Hongjoong was probably wearing. Stepping up onto the second floor, he knew immediately that this was the place. There was a large, circular stained-glass window that let the moonlight in to cast a glow across the bare floor. Reaching back, he felt Hongjoong’s smaller hand slide into his and he finally turned.

“You know that if we join our bodies in any way, it would strip one of us of our essence, depending who made the first move.”

Hongjoong nodded, his eyes serious as they stared at each other.

“So we split ourselves and we _both_ make a move,” Seonghwa explained. “We can’t be stripped of anything if we do the same thing at the same time. It’ll have to cancel itself out.”

Hongjoong’s lips parted.

Seonghwa swallowed. He _really_ wanted to sink his teeth into those lips, but he had to wait.

“That’s fucking genius,” Hongjoong said. He closed his eyes for a second, and then there were two of him.

Seonghwa followed suit, allowing his essence to split into two forms that were identical to each other. The input from four eyes made him a little dizzy, but he could thankfully just concentrate on Hongjoong. Both of Hongjoong stepped forward, coming close enough to both of him that he could feel the heat of his bodies.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, completely serious.

Both of Hongjoong’s heads nodded. “Are _you_ sure? This isn’t just a one-time thing that we just go back to the way we were. We’ll be a part of each other,” he warned.

He smiled. “I know.” Some part of him – make that a _lot_ of him – was looking forward to a new life beside and with Hongjoong as they collected and gathered and cared for all of the other lost souls that didn’t belong anywhere. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I’m sure this is what I really want. If I have to spend all of eternity with someone, I’d rather it be you,” he assured Hongjoong.

Hongjoong’s smile was soft and assured. “So what do we do? This is making me kind of dizzy.”

He hummed an agreement. Both of his bodies pulled both of Hongjoong’s bodies close. His left-side body reached out, grabbing right-side Hongjoong’s hand, threading their fingers together. “The sides that are holding hands are the bodies we’ll each use to kiss the other halves of us and I’ll count to three on your hand to make sure we do it at the same instant.”

Hongjoong nodded.

He leaned down slightly with both of his bodies, feeling Hongjoong rising up enough to meet Seonghwa’s lips. Their free hands grabbed at each other’s necks as their lips rested against each other. Tapping three of his fingers against Hongjoong’s captured hand, he felt Hongjoong doing the same to him.

Two fingers.

One finger.

Both sets of their mouths opened, Hongjoong plunging his tongue into Seonghwa’s mouth at the same instant Seonghwa licked into Hongjoong’s mouth, groaning a bit at the still-present taste of wine.

He felt himself changing, but not growing weak or fading out, his essence starting to blend with Hongjoong’s and changing them both. They weren’t one or the other.

They had become both heavenly and demonic, both good and bad, and they took themselves out of the cosmic Go board that their respective parents played on.

They forced a stalemate, a draw, neither of them winning or losing, neither of them having all the power, but sharing it between them. They moved into the third path easily, a world of neither light or dark, but dawn and dusk.

Hongjoong pulled back a bit with both of his bodies, prompting a whine from Seonghwa. “We’ll need to do more,” Hongjoong said, nipping at Seonghwa’s lips. “ _Much_ more if we’re going to make a home for the lost ones like us.”

Seonghwa smirked, snapping a couple of fingers behind Hongjoong’s head. The room was suddenly lit with candlelight, a large gray cushion placed near the back of Hongjoong’s feet.

Hongjoong snorted. “I never would have guessed that you’d be such a romantic sap,” he teased.

“They’re not for me,” Seonghwa returned with a grin, appreciating the slight flush that spread across Hongjoong’s cheeks.

They managed – somehow – to get all four of their bodies down onto the cushion, one of each of them leaning over the other half. Reaching out with his hand, he captured Hongjoong’s hand of the body beside him, also sitting on his knees. One of him and one of Hongjoong were already lying down, their lips swollen from their kisses. Threading their fingers together, they waved away their clothing, and Seonghwa chuckled against Hongjoong’s lips as Hongjoong hovered over him and as he hovered over Hongjoong.

“I’m so glad we don’t have to fumble around like mortals to get everything ready,” he joked.

Hongjoong snorted a laugh. “Sometimes I can appreciate the mortal way… but this is not one of those times.”

“Should we…?” Seonghwa started, but Hongjoong was already waving a hand. Both of his bodies shuddered at the sudden spike of desire. Hongjoong was slightly squirming, his eyebrows pulled together.

“Ready?” Hongjoong panted beside, above, and below him. Seonghwa felt like he could breathe in nothing more than Hongjoong, surrounded by Hongjoong on what felt like every side of him.

Counting to three once more with their fingers on each other’s hands, they both moaned as they penetrated and were penetrated by each other, limbs going slack. Seonghwa felt like his mind was buzzing, feeling both Hongjoong heavy within him and hot around him and when he opened all of his eyes, all he could see was Hongjoong’s face, everything else blurring around him.

They didn’t even need to speak anymore, their bodies moving as one. Seonghwa gradually noticed the sounds of their bodies moving, soft grunts with the sharper slap of skin and the deep moans torn from their throats as the pleasure didn’t just double from both of his bodies, it increased exponentially. Hongjoong pulled him both up and down into such a sensual kiss that it made Seonghwa’s eyes roll closed as shivers went through him.

A gasp from both of them ripped their lips apart, all four of their bodies chasing a physical pleasure as they both continued to merge what parts of themselves they could.

Seonghwa could see and feel Hongjoong’s muscles starting to tense up as his own did the same. Hongjoong suddenly grabbed his hand, and Seonghwa knew what Hongjoong wanted. Letting a bit of his essence flow down his arm and to Hongjoong, he felt Hongjoong doing the same to him. When their essences merged together, that was the instant Seonghwa felt his entire body nearly convulse with how hard he came, Hongjoong looking just as lost to the pleasure as he was.

Some long minutes later, they both moved slightly to put themselves back together. Hongjoong moaned softly, rolling a bit to fling a leg over Seonghwa’s, his head resting on Seonghwa’s still-heaving chest, and a quick wave of his hand was all it took to have them both cleaned up.

Seonghwa dragged a hand up Hongjoong’s bare back to lightly caress the spot where his wings could come out before tangling comfortably in the short hair.

“Wow,” Hongjoong croaked before clearing his throat.

Seonghwa nodded. He was still speechless. “ _Wow_ pretty much covers it,” he agreed as soon as he could get his vocal cords working once more. He finally felt at ease, like some deep part of him had been waiting and wanting to take himself off the cosmic Go board, long before it had ever become a thought.

“Do you think it’ll take long before we start getting others to join us?” Hongjoong asked, drawing absent circles on Seonghwa’s skin.

Seonghwa hummed. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. His lips quirked upwards. “But I hope they at least wait until in the morning.”

Hongjoong laughed brightly. “Are you wanting to try to make a new realm?” he asked teasingly, his small hands already turning sensual.

“Why not?” Seonghwa half-joked back. “The idea certainly has some appeal to it.”

Hongjoong hummed, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
